fndfandomcom-20200213-history
Callidora
Callidora The bastard Daughter of Medusa I am the only living child of my mother. With such fair skin and face its not surprising that she had so many suitors. Its seems she did not wish me to know who or what my fathers was. Its because of him that I should inherit immortality that she can not. Its only one good thing but just that I am the daughter of a goddess and I should be happy for that. I‘ll admit it was. It was a small and sheltered life but I didn’t mind. We lived quietly and happily in the Poseidon temple. It wasn’t until my teen years I figured out the advantage of my looks. I was regular succubus. Getting any man to do what I want when I want. Even have a few suitors of my own. Everything was fine until.. that damned Athena. She cursed my mother simply for praying at her temple. She no longer had her flawless face nor her gorgeous hair, but scales and snakes where it once was. I could no longer hug her for fear her scales would cut me and I could not look at her or I might turn to stone myself. Poseidon did nothing.. he casted her away and she was stuck living in the shadows of an abandoned temple. I had no choice.. I went no to his temple but to that of Athena. Hoping she would help my mother. “Please Athena. I know not why u do this but please allow my mother, Medusa to be the way she was. I beg of you. I wish to be able so see her..just once..” Athenas voice rattles the very walls through the temple. “you are her child. I knew not she had one alive” “indeed I am and I ask for your forgiveness of my mother” “You have come here in vain child. A woman such as that should not be allowed on this earth. I have finally put her in her place. ” “she has done nothing wrong!! Are you so jealous of her looks!?!” “INSOLENCE! FOR YOUR TOUNGE I SHALL GIVE U THE SAME TREATMENT OF YOUR MOTHER. BUT THIS TIME I SHALL BE MERCIFUL. ON THE NIGHT WHERE THE MOON IS SILENT THEN SHALL YOUR BEAUTY FALL. BUT WHEN THE SUNRISES U SHALL RETURN TO YOUR NORMAL ‘BEAUTY’. BE GONE” A glow went around my body and I ran out as fast as I could. I examined myself and noticed a series of symbols on my arms. Feeling defeated and tired I left the temple. I walk outside and hear cheering. Something about a kraken.. I run to the rocks of where Perseus was standing by a woman in chains. He was holding up the head..of my mother at the kraken. After the kraken had turned to stone by her chopped off head he threw it into the water. “MOTHER!” I screamed in horror but it was too late for me to cover my mouth. Each and every person who had heard me looked to me in horror. Then there was a blow to my head and I blacked out. I woke up tied to a piece of wood in the dead of night. Thousands of villagers looking at me calling me succubus and demon seed. Then a man in a black cloak came up and lit the base of the wood on fire. Ready to accept my death I looked up, hoping to see one last beautiful night sky before I died. Then I look around and there was no moon. My skin began to itch and I let out an in human roar! I broke free of the chains tying me down and I began to chase the people down one by one. The screams of horror and pain echoed through the town. What’s worse was that I was enjoying it. After my carnage was over I took the time to look at myself. There were scale al over my body, I lift a hand to my hair and saw that it was now snakes, even the lower half of my body was that of a serpent. I begin to slither out of the village and as the sun rose my fair skin was back as well as my legs but my hair still had snakes hidden in the locks. I could still smell the blood of the people on me… and I enjoyed it. Grabbing some spare clothes and a cloak from a house I walked out of the village. The world was my oyster to do as I wish. I adjusted as the humans did. Chaning clothes and dialect. While on my journey I stumbled across an egg. I had an urge to toss it but something stopped and in my hands it grew warm and began to crack. I sat it down and took a few steps back to get ready at any moment. Then a small red dragon emerged from the egg. It looked at me with the loving eyes my mother used to give me. I kneeled down and as I touched its forhead a symbol formed on my hand. Not flinching from the pain I stood up and walked away. Not surprised it started following me… “little creature..do u think I am your mother?” It gave few high pitch growls and speaks. I actually understood it…. “Be gone u will only die if u stay around me.” Still it followed unafraid and attempting to catch up with me and puffs out small spurts of fire at my feet. With a sigh I picked It up and put it on my shoulder.. “stubborn damn thing…” Pauses and looks down at the small red dragon as it gets comfortable “Dayanara yes that will work . especially since u tried to put fire to my feet” Over the centuries’ she has been loyally following for any and everything I do. Even on the nights of the new moon when I changed to the horrible monster she still stayed by my side knowing the risks of looking at me. Its nice to have a companion to assist in a lil mayhem. Powers/Abilities Poisons: Venoms and poisons, are her favorite weapon against her enemies and her preys Scales: Her skin is impenetrable, making it her body armor Eyes: Her eyes are her most deadly weapon during the new moon. They are able to turn one into a stone, and control them if she wishes Screech: A high pictch scream so loud it destroys the very earth as well as the target Category:Characters